1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, light-emitting element display devices using a self-luminous body such as an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) have been put to practical use. Since the self-luminous body is used, the light-emitting element display devices including an organic EL (Electro-Luminescent) display device using the OLED are superior in terms of visibility and response speed compared to a related-art liquid crystal display device, and in addition, an auxiliary lighting device such as a backlight is not necessary. For this reason, a further reduction in thickness is possible in the light-emitting element display devices.
JP 2006-276089A discloses that, in an organic EL display device including a PDLC (Polymer Dispersed Liquid Crystal) layer, the PDLC layer is controlled so as to exhibit transparency in the state where a light-emittingelement emits light and to exhibit a light absorptive property in the state where the light-emitting element does not emit light.
WO 2013/038970 A1 discloses that a first electrode, a second electrode, an organic light-emitting layer formed between the first electrode and the second electrode, and a first bank that defines the first electrode into predetermined areas are included and the first bank is composed of a material having light reflectivity.